


Soft

by IllusiveWritings



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveWritings/pseuds/IllusiveWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Summer Kink Meme 2015. She loves to tease him. This time she went overboard. Time for payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> First of many (I hope) Kink Meme fills for this summer. It’s actually a double fill, as I started writing one then realized I was also unknowingly writing a fill for a new prompt that had just been posted. Well, the more the merrier. Gosh, I love this time of the year. Of course, it’s seriously explicit material, don’t read if you’re easily offended by sex in stories (or in general) and if you’re younger than 18. No joking here. Prompt at the end to not spoil the whole thing. Set around the time of Kate’s suspension between 5x01 and 5x02. Prompts at the end.
> 
> Thanks to Alessandra for the always needed betaread and for keeping up with my insecurities about writing sex scenes.

She had teased him all day.

Tiny gestures, so minute one could barely notice them, fleeting glances and wicked smiles here and there, for only him to see and enjoy.

It made his blood boil every time.

They had been together, better, intimate, for less than a month, but damn that woman could be a vixen when she wanted to. A master at hiding her emotions, she was just as good at making them manifest when she wanted something.

And when Kate Beckett wanted sex, oh she wasn’t able to hide it for long.

And the suspension turned out to be more than useful, as it was allowing them to catch up the wasted time, they packed three years of discovering each other in little to no time, everything considered, and they were uncovering sides of them as a couple and not only partners and friends that neither of them could have imagined.

Never in his wildest fantasies, he would have guessed that she’d be so sexually submissive. A tiger on the field, she was the scourge of reticent witnesses, powerful and aggressive, a borderline control freak at times, and the complete opposite between the sheets. At the same time, Castle had never felt the need to be so dominant in the bedroom, but with her, being so responsive to such a behavior, it came natural.

But before that, before the non-traditional use of her cuffs - she had a spare set in her bedside table drawer -, before the rouchy sex that worn them out and left bruises and reddish prints of his hand on her skin, before that came the teasing.

That day was no exception.

It had started with some casual, but insistent, lip biting at breakfast. Perched on a stool, wearing nothing but his navy blue shirt and drinking her coffee, she was exudating sexyness. Even at that early hour, no makeup and unruly bed hair, she was magnificent. And she had that look in her eyes that he had learned to read as pure, unrestrained mischief in the past few days.

Then came the chewing on the pen she was using to write down notes about Bracken and her mother’s case. The fact they had come up to a truce didn’t mean she didn’t need something to defend herself in case one day the senator decided she was too inconvenient for his goals and wanted her gone.

Sitting cross-legged on his couch, surrounded by papers and folders, and that pen she often held between her lips, rolling it with her tongue and making barely hearable slurping sounds as she did so, it looked and sounded like she was performing the most amazing blowjob on that pen. He wasn’t sure she was doing it on purpose this time, but as he wrote at his desk, he couldn’t deny his jeans felt quite tight as they compressed his raging hard on. He tried to conceal it with a carefully placed laptop, but he had to admit it: he wanted to haul her over his shoulders and toss her on his bed to have his wicked ways with her all afternoon.

But Gina’s deadline was approaching and he had to finish editing the last few chapters of Frozen Heat, and also Kate needed time to do her own thing. It meant a lot to her, and he couldn’t disturb her at the moment. Problem was: he ended up not doing the editing he had to do but opening a blank document and writing a ten-pages long smut scene that probably violated all the applicable federal laws against obscene material.

But at dinner, they decided to go out, have a classic date for once. The Angelica was doing a double feature of Taxi Driver and Scarface, so they grabbed popcorns, candies and soda and gorged themselves in junk food and old classics.

And when the popcorn was finished and the bin set between his feet on the floor, the teasing started again. Kate casually lay her hand on his knee, her fingers tracing ghostly patterns over his jean clad leg as if it was a blank canvass. Slowly inching her way up to his thigh.

She giggled when he groaned, as she slowly ran her fingertips on the seam of his pants, on his inner thigh. His dreams were all coming true, one at a time, but he’d never thought she’d feel him up as they were watching Scarface. In a crowded theater.

He spent the rest of the movie clenching his fists trying to keep control of his baser needs, as Kate unabashedly kept stroking him through his pants, while his brain birthed the most lewd and obscene ideas for the moment they’d shut the loft door behind them.

“Kate, stop…” he moaned, a step away from coming in his jeans, like a teenager.

Unexpectedly, she did stop, and returned her and to the armrest between them. Castle calmed down enough to enjoy the rest of the movie. After a while though, he leaned towards her. “You’re in trouble,” he whispered in her ear. “Just wait until we get back at the loft.”

She chuckled. “What do you have in mind?”

“You’ll see when we get home.”

They spent the rest of the movie holding their hands, like a normal couple on a date, but the moment the loft door was closed behind him, the situation suddenly heated up.

“Beckett…” he spoke sternly, leaning against the door. “Go in the office. Sit on the couch.”

It wasn’t a request, it was an order. After a moment of hesitation, she silently nodded and obeyed.

Castle waited a moment before following her, savoring that instant as his plan started to unfurl. And his pants were already tight at the bare idea. When he crossed the threshold, he found her sitting on the couch as ordered; hands neatly folded in her lap, eyes pointing downward… she was already reacting to his dominating attitude. Good.

He walked to his desk and leaned against the, crossing his arms at his chest. “You know I don’t like to be teased.”

It wasn’t true, but for the sake of the game she had initiated, he was ready to play.

She remained silent. Just perfect.

“And you’ve teased me a lot today. Why? Do you want something from me? You always do that when you want something.” 

“Hush now, Kate. You’re in trouble now. Big, big trouble. Come here now.”

She stood and walked in front of him. “Castle I’m sorry for that thing at the theater I don’t know what…”

He shushed her with a finger on her lips, and smiled. “Nothing to be sorry about. You just got me a few ideas for tonight. And talking about it, get on your knees.”

“What do you have in mind?” she asked.

“Get down on your knees and you’ll see.”

It felt a little strange to see her so obedient, but also extremely arousing. His erection twitched in its confinement as she knelt in front of him. As if she had guessed what he had been thinking all along, she started unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. She gently pressed her warm palm against his hard on, stroking it through his boxers. “Someone’s a little eager…” she murmured, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Look who’s talking… now, open your mouth,” he ordered.

Kate rolled her eyes. “You’ve got an oral fixation, you know that?”

“So do you. Open your mouth, and keep it open. Good girl...” He took his engorged cock out of his boxers and pressed the swollen head against her lower lip. She wrapped her lips around it and started earnestly sucking, lazily running her warm, wet tongue on the tip. Just like he loved it.

He gripped the edge of the desk for support as he closed his eyes and savored the feeling. She had a talent, that was sure. “God Kate…”

She let go of him with a filthy, wet slurp. “Very far from being a deity, Castle…”

“Not from my point of view… go back to work.”

She braced her hands on his thigh and slowly licked the underside of his throbbing shaft from base to tip, before she engulfed him with her lips once more, and sucked hard.

But Castle had something else in mind. He wound his fingers in her hair, behind her neck, and gently pulled back, enough so he had room to move. “Stay still,” he murmured. Kate looked up at him, apparently knowing exactly what he wanted to do. “You OK with this?”

She gave him a minute, but clear nod. It was more than enough for him. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he pushed forward, until he was nearly fully engulfed in her hot mouth. She closed her eyes and her nostrils flared as she tried to relax her throat muscles against his invasion. He was testing her gag reflex, as he stood still for a moment before pulling back and pushing a little further in her mouth again. Again, she didn’t move, allowing her to get used to him.

The tentative movements went on until he found her limit. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable. It wasn’t the right night for that. Ever so slowly, he brought her to her limit before he retreated and pushed forward again. Once he found the right rhythm, he facefucked her, never breaking eye contact with her.

To say it felt good was an understatement. Heavenly didn’t even start to describe the feeling of her hot wet mouth engulfing him so completely.

“You have no idea how good you feel…so soft and warm as I fuck your mouth… ” he whispered. Kate shuddered at his throaty tone, but didn’t move. “God, you’re so beautiful…”

A trickle of drool dripped to her chin when he pushed a little too much and she gagged, and he quickly wiped it away with his free hand, pulling back. “Sorry…”

She shook her head, as if it was nothing, then bobbed her head over his length, reprising the slow, sensual rhythm he had picked. He so loved her…

His grip on her hair tightened and he started moving once again. Slowly, pulling out almost completely before plunging once again in. The wet slide of her lips on his hypersensitive skin was the best feeling in the world, and when she rolled her tongue on the head every time he pulled out, stroking him with such a practiced move, he nearly cum the first time she did that.

The whole thing was the most arousing thing he’d ever done. He had always been a fan of oral sex, both given and received, but he had never seen the appeal of the particular act of fucking a woman’s mouth. And yet, with Kate Beckett, things like that popped in his mind like nothing. And he enjoyed them immensely.

“Fuck…” he swore under his breath, closing his eyes, when he felt her swallowing around his shaft to accommodate him after a particularly deep thrust. “You’re so good at this…”

He dared to thrust a little bit more until she finally swallowed him whole. When he felt her nose pressed against his pubic bone he couldn’t believe it, but when he opened his eyes and looked down, he had the proof he needed. Not showing the minimal sign of distress, Kate was looking up at him, and he thought he saw a smile on her lips. She gave him a nod and he pulled back before thrusting again, deep. Again and again, until he couldn’t take it anymore. He felt his orgasm building deep in the pit of his stomach, his muscles tightening low in his abdomen, the primal need to be buried deep inside her rising. One hand at the back of her neck, woven in her long hair and the other beneath her throat to keep her steady, his thrusts became jittery and irregular as he inevitably approached his orgasm.

He grunted, breathing heavily as he gathered the last semblance of self control he had left him and harshly pulled back enough to give her room to swallow as he spilled himself in her mouth. “Fuck…” his voice quivered with the exertion of keeping himself up straight on his feet when his knees buckled. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he let go of her and clutched the desk behind him leaning heavily on it as he tried to catch his breath.

Finally able to move, Kate stood up, drying the drool from her chin on her sleeve, and smiled. “You alright?” she asked, wiping a sweat-drenched tuft of hair from his brow.

He nodded. “Yeah… just fine… give me a moment…” he breathed deeply. “Sorry I’m a little… overwhelmed.”

“Hey hey, don’t dom drop on me now…” she whispered, hugging him tightly.

He raised a brow, questionally. “Dom what?”

Kate chuckled. “Come to bed. I’ll explain.”

He shook his head. “Not before I’ve taken care of you. You know I can't leave you hanging like this.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Just take your time OK? It was a little intense even for me. But you did good… I only gagged once,” she giggled.

“Why, thank you. You alright? I didn’t force you, did I?”

“I would have said no. Come on, let’s get you in the shower. You’re all sweaty.”

“Want to join me?”

She kissed his cheek and nodded. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: She teases him all day and he can't take it anymore and Castle slowly and sensually facefucks Kate


End file.
